


Don't Need Your Help

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, Little Girls, Theyre also females, Theyre children
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 02:23:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8185534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Castielle is from a rich family. Deanna and Sam are homeless little kids.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Genderbent stuff, thats not ur thing? Dont read it.

Deanna looked around the street, making sure there weren't any cars around. 

She sighed, satisfied that there weren't any and hoisted Sam slightly higher on her hip.

Her little brother cooed, smiling as he did so, tugging his teddy bear's arm into his mouth.

She started crossing the street, smiling at Sam.

In the middle of the street, Sam decided to drop his teddy bear, making Deanna lean down and pick it up, saying, "Oh, Sammy."

In picking up her brother's teddy bear, she didn't notice that there was a long, sleek black car driving towards them.

The car's driver did seem to notice her, as they slowed the car down, unlocked it and helped someone get off.

Deanna hardly paid any attention to the car and its' passengers.

The person who was being driven around seemed to be a little girl, about Deanna's age, maybe a few months older.

She looked at Deanna's face until they made eye contact.

She smiled. "Hello. My name is Castielle."

Deanna nodded, taking the chance to look her up and down.

"Deanna"

Castielle smiled once more. "Good. You will be staying with me tonight, Deanna and... what is his name?"

Deanna looked confused. "Going with you? I'm not going anywhere with you. I... I don't even _know_  you, and you want me and my little brother to go with you?"

Castielle stared at her blankly.

"Yes. I do not see what problems arise from you entering my home and sleeping there for a few nights. Do you?"


	2. Chapter 2

Deanna scowled.

"I... guess not."

Castielle continued smiling, gently taking Deanna's arm and leading her to the car.

She called over to her driver, "We're going to get food, okay?"

Her driver nodded, not like he had any choice.

Castielle looked at Deanna as if she'd seen her appearance for the first time.

Deanna noticed her looks.

"Oh! And to the tailor's...", she half-shouted from inside the car.

She scowled once more, remembering something. "Wait! I... I can't let you do this..."

Castielle tilted her head, settling into her seat. "Why not? You don't need to pay for anything, I've got-"

Deanna cut her off. "That's why I can't let you do this. My family would be in debt to you for... I'm sorry, Castielle, but I can't do this. Sammy and I are better off in the streets. Thank you."

Castielle was dumbfounded, but let Deanna go, regretting that she didn't stop them.

Deanna turned and walked back the way she came. Castielle saw Sammy smile, waving his hand to tell her goodbye.

She raised her hand in return as her driver closed the door.

* * *

Once the driver was in the car, Castielle decided to talk again.

"Mister... Uriel... can we drive by here every day? I'd like to make sure Deanna and Sammy are okay."

Uriel nodded, understanding the look in Castielle's eyes.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey. thanks for reading im :')  
> kay but like leave a comment, kudos whatever, pls. thank.


	3. Chapter 3

Deanna continued walking, finding a just-big-enough box for the two of them, getting Sammy's blanket from its hiding spot, and placing her sleeping brother against her chest, keeping both of them warm.

* * *

 Deanna woke to footsteps near their box. She quieted her breathing as much as she could, making sure not to disturb Sammy from his sleep.

After a few excruciatingly long minutes passed, she heard the footsteps receding.

When she was sure they were far, far away, she woke up Sammy, deciding that it wasn't safe in their little alley anymore.

She gathered their few belongings, wrapping them in a blanket and placing it around Sammy so as nothing (including Sammy) would fall.

* * *

 Castielle and her driver sat in silence the whole drive back to her house.

She ate her lunch, very quietly, her nana had noticed, and went upstairs to her room, playing with her guinea pigs, letting them run around her room for a bit.

Castielle's nana came into her room. Seeing the guinea pigs running around, she walked in quickly, making sure none of the guinea pigs had escaped.

"Cassie, dear? What's wrong?"

Castielle shook her head.

"Today... Uriel and I, while we were out for our drive... we saw a little girl and her brother. I think they were homeless"

Castielle's nana pulled her closer, hugging her tightly. "Oh, Cassie. You know that not everyone is as fortunate as you are..."

Castielle continued, ignoring what her nana had said, "They didn't want my help, I tried helping them, and Deanna said she couldn't... she looked scared, nana..."

Castielle's nana stroked her head, shushing her gently.

"Shh, it'll be fine, my dear. Don't cry..."

Castielle continued thinking, not over the fact that Deanna wouldn't take her help.

* * *

 After her nana finally left her room, she put her guinea pigs back into their cage, and sat on her bed, thinking about Deanna and Sammy, and how Deanna's beautiful green eyes looked so scared...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thnakss for the read ;^) gimme feedback or smthn... also that tøp reference ;)))  
> ye. :^)


	4. Chapter 4

Deanna continued carrying Sammy, not sure which alley seemed the safest for two homeless children.

_Maybe she should... No._

Deanna remembered Castielle's kind blue eyes, staring into her own green ones.

Deanna made up her mind.

She pulled Sammy closer to her chest, and determinedly walked back to the alley from whence she came.

* * *

 

Castielle squinted at her chauffer.

"Can we go out again?"

Her chauffer stared back, raising his eyebrow.

"And why would you want that, Castielle?"

Castielle sighed.

"Well,  _Uriel_ , I happen to  _like_ going outside, unlike you"

Uriel went to protest, "I--"

Castielle put her hand up. "Don't! I know why you always rush back inside..."

Uriel raised his eyebrow once more.

"And why would that be, Castielle?"

She lowered her voice, motioning for him to get closer.

"Because... you're a...  _vampire"_

Uriel stared at her with a straight face before bursting out laughing.

"Kid... you are funny...", he smiled. "Don't ever lose that."


	5. Chapter 5

Castielle sat up straight, satisfied with herself.

"So, Uriel." Castielle squinted once more. "Can we go back to that alley?"

Uriel smiled at her kindly, giving her hope. "No."

Castielle gasped, choking on her saliva.

"B-B-But--"

Uriel raised a hand, closing his eyes. "You didn't say the magic word, Castielle."

Castielle frowned at his resting face.

Uriel opened his eyes just as Castielle decided to stick her tongue out at him.

"Ah-ah-ah! Can't have you rich _and_  rude, can we? Especially since you're letting guests into your home..."

Castielle's face brightened significantly, practically lighting up the entire room.

"Oh, Uriel!! Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

Uriel smiled as she ran around her table to hug him.

Uriel gently pushed her off him, booping her nose. "Let's go!"

Castielle ran to her car, still giddy with joy.


	6. Chapter 6

Deanna continued walking back to the previous alley she was in, making sure Sammy wasn't getting cold, and that he wasn't too hungry.

Deanna mumbled to herself, "was it this one?", and turned the opposite way.

She didn't dare talk to anyone, fearing what they might do to Sammy. Or her.

-

Uriel looked into the mirror, seeing the worry written into Castielle's face.

He spoke in a soft voice, "Hey, Castielle. Don't worry. We'll find them, okay?"

Castielle nodded, but she still looked worried.

-

Deanna continued turning into random alleys, getting frustrated.

She felt tears beginning to form in her eyes, the burning almost overwhelming her.

She held Sammy closer.

"I'm sorry, Sammy"

She sat down, facing a street.

-

Uriel turned into a street they hadn't been down before, thinking of expanding their search perimeter.

Castielle was going to protest, but stopped herself as she saw a familiar figure with a baby.

"Uriel! Stop! That's them!"

Uriel stopped the car, smiling as he watched Castielle get closer to the window.

"Are you sure?"

Castielle squinted, looking at the figure once more.

"I-I think so... yeah!"

Uriel nodded.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Let's go"

Castielle and Uriel opened their doors at the same time, Castielle running excitedly towards Deanna and Sammy.

-

Deanna heard pattering footsteps and shouting before she saw anything.

"Deanna!"

She looked up as a figure blocked her view of the sun, looking almost angelic against the sunlight.

"Deanna"


	7. Chapter 7

"Castielle. I told you, we don't need your charity"

The shorter of the two huffed, confused as to why Deanna wouldn't take her help.

"But-"

"No buts. Sammy and I are doing just fine out here."

 Castielle crossed her arms once more, squatting so she was at Deanna's level.

"You're coming with us."

Deanna looked up as another figure arrived.

"I'm afraid the missus is quite firm in her decision, Deanna", he murmured.

"I don't gotta do anything she says", she retaliated.

Castielle grabbed Deanna's chin so she was forced to look at her.

"You obviously need our help, Dea. We're not gonna hurt you guys.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading. Comment, leave a kudos, something...


End file.
